


Old Memories

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'm so sorry Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stan can't help but feel something is wrong. ESP? Nah.Concern for his brother? Most definitely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a panic attack in this fic, so if you feel uncomfortable reading about this sort of thing I would look for another story to read.
> 
> If you've seen this before, It;s because I've posted in on my DeviantArt.  
> Link --> http://transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com/art/Old-Memories-Stan-and-Ford-Pines-655518062

Stanley never believed in any of the twin ESP junk he heard about on the news and in articles. I mean, seeing and feeling what a completely different person with the same genetic code was at any given time? No thanks.  
  
  
  
Yet he couldn't understand why all of a sudden an overpowering sense of fear passed over him, the former owner of the Mystery Shack dropping the basket of groceries he had been holding and ran out of the store, the only thought in his mind being _get to Ford now._ In a blur Stan rushed to his home and down the secret elevator after making sure there were no tourists in sight, cursing as the elevator slowly descended into Ford's lab.  
  
Stanley could hear raspy breathing echoing off the cave walls when he stepped out of the elevator, sounding as if someone was being strangled. Blue eyes darted around as he quickly entered the portal's former resting place, a familiar splash of brown to his right catching his attention almost immediately. Ford had his back to Stanley, having forced himself into a small gap that was between a workbench and a rocky wall covered in calculations that scrawled off to one side with the pen on the floor several feet away, some of the chalk streaking down towards Ford's hiding spot.  
  
_Shit_  
  
"Hey...Ford?" Stanley spoke softly, arms up as he slowly walked over to his brother, Ford not reacting until he spotted Stanley in his peripheral, eyes darting back and forth rapidly from behind his large six-fingered hands, chest rising and falling as if he had run several miles within the last few moments. "It's me...Stan. You know who I am right?"  
  
He got a quick nod, Ford trying to push himself further back into his space as Ford slowly approached him, kneeling down just out of reach with his hands still up in a calming fashion.  
  
"Look at me Si-Ford, you know I'm not gonna hurt you." Stan spoke firmly yet gently, a tone one would generally used as if talking to a spooked animal to try and calm it. He shifted forward half an inch, moving once again after pausing and noting Ford didn't back away once again, Stanley continuing with this until he placed a hand on Ford's knee. The twins sat like this for some time, Ford's breathing slowing as minutes ticked by in the silent cave, the only sounds being the faint classical music Ford loved so and Stan's gentle murmur's of encouragement. Stanley had to admit he was not prepared when Ford lunged forward and hugged Stan so tight he thought his ribs were going to break, but feeling the hot tears dripping onto his shirt quickly stopped any sort of exclamation of surprise, one hand gently rubbing Ford's back as the other gently ran through Ford's hair soothingly.  
  
"I'm right here Ford...I'm not gonna let anything hurt you."  
  
_"Make him go away..."_ Stanley was confused at first, nodding along as he looked around the room only to feel his blood freeze at a small painting that had no doubt been stashed in the room long ago when the portal was being built. Bill Cipher's eye was staring directly at them, no doubt having fallen from its hiding place causing Ford to look, sending his older twin into a panic attack in what must have been mere moments.  
  
"I'll take care of...it. But right now, I'm focusing on you, and nothing is going to make me stop." He whispered into Ford's ear, grabbing a spare lab coat from a nearby chair and tossing it to covered the eye for the time being for not only Ford, but himself. "I've got you..."  
  
"Thank you..." Ford whispered, his trembling starting to fade as he breathed in the familiar scent of toffee peanuts, peppermint and Pitt Cola, squeezing his eyes closed.  
  
_Bill is gone._  
  
_Stan is here._  
  
Stan came for me.  
  
I'm not alone.  
  
I'm home.  
  
I'm not alone.  
  
Stanley waited patiently for his brother to reorient himself, knowing his struggles with his horrific PTSD were taking time, and he would be as patient as Ford needed him to be. The two eventually parted when Ford felt the desire to get away from the perceived threat overtook his rational side, the two clasping hands before Ford went to the elevator and Stanley took immense pleasure in destroying the painting before making sure there wasn't a single damn thing with a triangle left in the entire lab level, cursing the demon when he had the chance. Once he was satisfied Stanley entered the elevator and ascended, arms crossed as he glanced at the ashes of what had been the painting with an ugly look on his face.  
  
For now his brother needed him, and Stanley was going to do his damn best to help his brother.


End file.
